Blood Diamond
by distantmuse
Summary: Blood diamond.  Those were the only words that he could think of to describe the sparkling stone on her left ring finger.  Addek, Maddison triangley goodness.


_I always swear that I'm going to stop writing triangles, but then I keep doing it. Don't know how it's going to end. This popped into my head earlier today. _

_No summary necessary, really. You'll understand when you start reading._

_I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I'm not doing this for profit. Please don't sue. Thanks. :)_

_Semi-heavy language in this chapter. Won't be this heavy every time. :)_

* * *

Blood diamond. 

Those were the only words that Mark could think of to describe the large stone set in platinum on Addison's left ring finger.

Not because it had come from war-torn Africa – it hadn't – but because blood had left Mark's face and ceased to pulse through his heart when he saw Addison standing in the doorway of his apartment, wearing it for the first time. It taunted him as it glittered in the light.

"You told him you'd marry him." Mark stated incredulously.

"Yeah." Addison mumbled.

"How?" Mark paced the floor of his apartment. "How could you do that?"

"I didn't... I didn't know how to tell him no." Addison muttered, staring down at the floor that Mark's shoes were threatening to wear a hole into.

Mark stopped abruptly. His body shook as he felt his anger rising. The level of his voice raised to a shout. "You just say, 'No, Derek, I can't marry you.' Or _hell_, why not tell the _truth_ for a change? Why not say, 'No, I can't marry you, Derek, because I've been fucking your best friend. I've been fucking him because you never pay a damn bit of attention to me. And oh yeah, I've fallen in love with him.'"

"It's not that easy!" Addison exploded, throwing her purse down on the floor. "It would ruin _everything.__"_

"So, you want to be with him because it's _easy_?" Mark shook his head.

"You wouldn't have a best friend anymore, Mark." Addison pointed out.

"I really don't care." Mark replied huskily. "All I need is you."

"You're being irrational." Addison sighed. "You've been best friends since you were five! You really want to throw all of that away?"

"If it means I could have you? In a heartbeat."

"Mark..."

"Do you really think he's going to change, Addie?" Mark asked, gripping the edge of his futon so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "We're in med school now, and he never makes time for you. He never even _tries. _You and me, we always have time for each other, even though we're busy as hell, because we _make_ time. He never questions where you are when we're together, does he?"

"No." Addison said softly.

"You really think he'll make time when you're both doctors? You think a signed piece of paper and a puffy white dress are going to change your life? You don't even see him now, and you live in the same damn apartment.""

"I know..." Addison whispered. "I know."

"It's unfair, Addison." Mark sank down onto his futon. "It's unfair to all three of us. I get you during the day, but I don't get to sleep next to you at night. He gets that right. But it's unfair to him, because he doesn't know you're screwing around with me behind his back. And it's unfair to you, because you won't let yourself have what you really want."

"I can't let myself have what I really want because I have _no idea_ what I really want!" Addison exclaimed in frustration. "I love both of you, damn it!"

"You can't have both of us!" Mark yelled back at her. "You have to choose! And from the looks of that rock on your finger, you already did. Get the hell out of my apartment!"

Addison's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Mark, no... Please. I can't lose you."

"You didn't lose me." Mark muttered gruffly, tears pricking at his own eyes. "You threw me out willingly. I never had a chance against him."

"That's not true." Addison whispered.

Mark gestured wildly to the ring. "Oh, really? It isn't? Then give that back to him. When you've done that, we'll talk."

Addison silently picked her purse up off the floor. Mark watched as she walked out of the apartment with her head held high, though he knew she'd dissolve into tears as soon as she was on the other side of the door. After the door clicked behind her, he dropped his head in his hands and let his own tears fall.

How in the hell had they gotten to that point?

* * *

_What do you think? Anyone interested? Should I continue?_


End file.
